<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bloody hands - klaus hargreeves centric by namupokemanchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955721">bloody hands - klaus hargreeves centric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namupokemanchan/pseuds/namupokemanchan'>namupokemanchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Drug Use, F/M, Fuck the Police, Grooming, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Recreational Drug Use, klaus says acab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namupokemanchan/pseuds/namupokemanchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus goes on a date that doesn't go as expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Reginald Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bloody hands - klaus hargreeves centric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klaus slowly opened the kitchen window as quietly as he could, his hands shaking slightly around the hardwood of the window frame. He had snuck out the previous few nights but every time it filled him with anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window squeaked softly and Klaus cringed, waiting for someone to discover him. The house remained dark and silent and he breathed a soft sigh of relief before sliding his legs through the open window, slipping out into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pink glitter sneakers touched down on the ground and Klaus quickly adjusted his curly brown hair. He had a date tonight and he wanted to make a good impression which was why he was wearing his nicest outfit. His pink sneakers, lace up pleather pants, a pair of fishnets MacGyvered into a top under a band shirt he had stolen from Vanya and some of Allison's glittery eyeshadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked beautiful and his girlfriend thought so too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus bounced down the pavement, bubblier than usual. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend at Griddy's and then they were going to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well she hadn't told Klaus what they were doing yet but he trusted her to come up with something fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly cold for a summer night and the fifteen year old hugged himself. He regretted not bringing a coat as he walked as quick as he could to the diner down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short walk took longer in the cold and when Klaus finally reached Griddy's, his girlfriend was waiting there already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Her blonde hair was hanging in front of her eyes, her wide brimmed pink hat covered the rest of her face and she didn't look up until Klaus was a few feet away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Mackenzie-" he started, before he was cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're late, klausy cake." Her voice was colder than the night and she looked down disapprovingly at Klaus as she pulled up the collar of her fur coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cuz it's so cold out," He explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Klaus was starting to regret wearing a short sleeved shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie rolled her eyes and slid off her fur coat, handing it to him. Klaus pulled it on and hugged himself. The coat smelled like smoke and something like nail polish remover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled her typical half smile and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Let's go, Klausy cat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus giggled and leaned his head against her shoulder as she led him into the back seat of her dark purple Rolls Royce. She sat next to him in the backseat of the car and Klaus was confused until he noticed the man in the driver's seat. "You have a driver?" He asked excitedly, his curls falling into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie laughed lightly and leaned back against the leather interior. "Yeah baby, I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus giggled and leaned his head against her chest because she liked playing with his hair. She smiled and kissed his forehead, running her hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driver pulled out of Griddy's parking lot silently, ignoring the couple cuddling in the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're pretty rich, huh?" Klaus asked, looking up at Mackenzie again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The middle aged woman pressed a kiss to his nose. "I guess, sweetie. Why, you trying to gold dig?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. "My dad's a billionaire, I don't have to be a gold digger!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She poked his nose gently. "You're pretty enough to be one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beamed at her before whining softly. "Do you have any pot on you?" Klaus was sobering up and he hated that feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not fucking smoking in my car, Klaus." Her voice got snappish and he pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I don't wanna get sober…" Klaus whined, wiggling against the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie grabbed his leg to stop him from kicking the wall of the car. "Fine, fine. There's some Molly in my coat pocket."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus had no idea what Molly was but drugs were drugs. He rooted around in the pockets until he found a small plastic baggie with a few pink pills in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus had never taken pills before, but there was a first time for everything, right? He took two of the pills dry before curling up against Mackenzie's lap like a happy dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and ruffled his hair. "If you like those I can get you more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus giggled vaguely and took her hand in both of his. "Thanks…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie ran her fingers over the exposed curve of his collarbone. She liked touching his arms and chest, especially when he was lying down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus squeezed her hand and looked up at her. "Where are we going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On a date, Hargreeves," she replied simply, pulling her hand out of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pouted at the loss of contact. "But where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a surprise." She wasn't budging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus sat up and looked out the window. They were driving through a part of town he didn't recognize. The buildings looked more rundown but the general shabbiness was poorly covered up with neon lights and signs advertising sex, drugs and alcohol; metaphorical lipstick on metaphorical pigs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove past a police officer putting a blonde woman in handcuffs. Huh. Real pigs too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie glanced at what Klaus was looking at and swore under her breath, moving the brim of her hat to obscure her face from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus looked up at her. "You don't like the police?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who does?" She snapped before turning to the driver. "Find a back road, Albert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driver didn't say anything but made a sharp turn and Klaus fell against Mackenzie's chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him onto her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus giggled and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Hi there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie didn't respond and he scowled, snuggling up against her. The drugs were taking effect and Klaus pulled on her sleeve. "Mac," he whined, trying to get her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started playing with his hair again and Klaus smiled vaguely. The touch felt overpowering due to the drugs and he loved that feeling. Giggling softly, the drugged teenager kissed her cheek and Mackenzie smiled, running her fingers through his curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Klaus had fallen asleep on her lap, Mackenzie's fur coat wrapped around himself like a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but when he finally woke up, he had no idea where they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drugs were making him delirious enough but it was almost pitch black outside the car. They had left the neon lights and party goers behind for a dingier looking neighborhood. The streetlights were mostly broken or burnt out and there was no one left on the sidewalks. Albert put the car in park and Mackenzie shook Klaus's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up, baby," she said as she opened the car door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus was confused about why they were here, but followed her out of the car as he clinged to his girlfriend's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie practically dragged Klaus down the street, gripping his arm tightly as she knocked on the door of a run down looking warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooo, are we going to a rave?" Klaus asked, his bubbly attitude contrasting with the dark environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie ignored his question and pushed open the door after there was no response, pulling Klaus into the dimly lit warehouse after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled slightly and looked around the large room after getting his balance back. "What the hell, Mac? You said we were going on a date!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie released his arm. "Shut up, Klaus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus scowled and kicked the floor, crossing his arms over his chest. She had never told him to shut up before and he didn't like it. "This is a bullshit date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored him but perked up when there was a knock at the door of the warehouse. Two men walked in. It was too dark to see their faces but Klaus could tell that they were well built and strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach sank. This wasn't a date, this was a trap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus' hands were shaking slightly and he backed away from the doorway. His pleather pants were bad for running in and he only knew of one exit in the warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men were approaching Klaus and he panicked, bolting for the slightly open door before one of the men grabbed the end of the fur coat he was still wearing. Klaus crashed to the ground, his nose smacking against the hard floor and causing blood to run down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his arms out of the coat and tried to slip away but a large foot in a heavy boot pinned down one of his ankles. Klaus let out a strangled noise of pain, desperately trying to get away from the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please let me go," Klaus choked out, wiping the blood off his face. "I don't have any money-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him to face her. "Aw, I thought your daddy was a billionaire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus whimpered, trying to pull away from her. "Um- he's-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spit on his face and released his shirt, dropping Klaus back to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his face, tears filling his eyes. "Mac-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie cut across him. "Boys, don't ruin the coat and keep his face pretty enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus wasn't sure how he escaped but he finally did, staggering home with one shoe and most of his shirt ripped off. His hands and face were covered in blood and his ankle was probably broken. He definitely couldn't climb in through the window again so Klaus knocked on the front door, trying to stand on his left leg instead of his right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father opened the door and Klaus' heart sank. Reginald looked him up and down before polishing his monocle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would have expected them to… damage you more," Reginald observed, replacing his monocle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus blinked. "What? You- you made them do this?" His hands were shaking, not from the cold or his fear but from his anger at his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously. I did tell you not to leave the house after dark," Reginald said coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father cut across him. "Get your mother to clean you up, you're getting blood on the hardwood."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>